fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Cure Zephyr Attacks
This is the full list of Cure Zephyr's attack from Majestic Pretty Cure! series. Zephyr Glide Zephyr Glide (ゼファーグライド Zefāguraido) is the first and main attack by Cure Zephyr. Only able to perform using the Royal Headphone and Majestic Jewel. This attack debuted in Episode 3. Description Cure Zephyr took her headphone off and clap at the screen twice. Then a green light will be pulled from the screen and creates a whip light. She put her headphone back and whipped the light into a huge cloud shape. A light will fill it and she pushed herself into the light to the target. Incantation Japanese Cure Zephyr : '渦巻く！ '''Cure Zephyr : '秋の光！ 'Cure Zephyr : 'プリキュアゼファーグライド！ Romaji 'Cure Zephyr : '''Uzumaku! '''Cure Zephyr : '''Aki no hikari! '''Cure Zephyr : '''Purikyuazefāguraido! English '''Cure Zephyr : '''Swirl! '''Cure Zephyr : '''Light of autumn! '''Cure Zephyr : '''Pretty Cure Zephyr Glide! Emerald Zephyr '''Emerald Zephyr '(エメラルドゼファー Emerarudozefā) is the second attack by Cure Zephyr. She able to perform this attack using her Emerald jewel. This attack debuted in Episode 14. Description She held her Emerald jewel in front of her chest. She clasp it with both hands and rise it up and open it. Creating a huge tornado. Then the tornado will become bigger when she opened her arms and attacked the target. Incantation Japanese 'Cure Zephyr : '輝く！ 'Cure Zephyr : 'エメラルド- 緑電力！ 'Cure Zephyr : 'プリキュアエメラルドゼファー！ Romaji '''Cure Zephyr : '''Kagayaku! '''Cure Zephyr : '''Emerarudo - midori denryoku! '''Cure Zephyr : '''Purikyuaemerarudozefā! English '''Cure Zephyr : '''Sparkle! '''Cure Zephyr : '''Emerald-green power! '''Cure Zephyr : '''Pretty Cure Emerald Zephyr! Blasting Zephyr Wind '''Blasting Zephyr Wind (ブラスチングゼファーウインド Burasuchinguzefāuindo) is the third attack by her. Only able to perform using her Wind jewel and with her bonded fairy Ventus. This attack debuted in Episode 28. Description The Wind jewel floats in the air as both Cure Zephyr and Ventus held it in opposites way. They slowly clasp their hands together and pulled it creating a green ribbon light that twirled her hand. She raise her hand up and the swirled light will float and formed a huge wind blow. Then she pointed it to the target and attacks. Incantation Japanese Cure Zephyr & Ventus : '振り回す！ '''Cure Zephyr & Ventus : '風吹き結合！ 'Cure Zephyr & Ventus : 'プリキュア ブラスチングゼファーウインド! Romaji '''Cure Zephyr & Ventus : '''Furimawasu! '''Cure Zephyr & Ventus : '''Kazefuki ketsugō! '''Cure Zephyr & Ventus : '''Purikyua Burasuchinguzefāuindo! English '''Cure Zephyr & Ventus : '''Twirl! '''Cure Zephyr & Ventus : '''Wind blow bond! '''Cure Zephyr & Ventus : '''Pretty Cure Blasting Zephyr Wind! Demeter Zephyr Roar '''Demeter Zephyr Roar (デメテルゼファーロア Demeteruzefāroa) is the fourth attack by Cure Zephyr and only able to perform using the Demeter jewel. This attack debuted in Episode 41. Description She put the jewel in the middle of her forehead, then close it. A green light circlet will appeared and circling her head. When she opened her hand, a green ribbon light will follow her hand and it will turned into a sword shaped green light. She rise the sword above and a green female shaped light of a women will rise and when she point the sword light forward it will attack the target. Incantation Japanese Cure Zephyr : '生きる！ '''Cure Zephyr : '秋の女神！ 'Cure Zephyr : 'プリキュアデメテルゼファー・ロア！ Romaji '''Cure Zephyr : '''Ikiru! '''Cure Zephyr : '''Aki no megami! '''Cure Zephyr : '''Purikyuademeteruzefā roa! English '''Cure Zephyr : '''Live! '''Cure Zephyr : '''Goddess of autumn! '''Cure Zephyr : '''Pretty Cure Demeter Zephyr Roar! Sairyss Explode '''Sairyss Explode (Sairyssエクスプロード Sairyss ekusupurōdo) is the fifth attack by Cure Zephyr. Only able to perform when she already collected all jewels in the Jewel Pact and able to bond with one of the legendary dragons, Sairyss This attack debuted in Episode 42. Description She held out her opened Jewel Pact. A green light will appeared and created a circlet on her head. The pact is closed and she held it like a sword. She close one side with the other hand and when pulled it changed into a sword, and when that happens a dragon silhouette will appeared behind her. She pull the sword back and then forward that send the dragon silhouette to attack the target. Incantation Japanese 'Cure Zephyr : '舞い上がる！ 'Cure Zephyr : '空気の伝説の竜！ 'Cure Zephyr : 'プリキュア Sairyssエクスプロード ! Romaji '''Cure Zephyr : '''Maiagaru! '''Cure Zephyr : '''Kūki no densetsu no ryū! '''Cure Zephyr : '''Purikyua Sairyss ekusupurōdo! English '''Cure Zephyr : '''Soar! '''Cure Zephyr : '''Legendary dragon of air! '''Cure Zephyr : '''Pretty Cure Sairyss Explode! Trivia Category:Attacks Category:Majestic Pretty Cure Category:Majestic Pretty Cure Attacks